celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords of Midnight NPCs/Followers
The NPCs available to the Lords of Midnight are almost entirely a product of those who lead them. Although they do work together, particularly in defense of the lands claimed by the Lords, there are three distinct subsets of soldiers under the Lords’ command. Hyrule Soldiers Mobians and other Hyrule Soldiers, raised and commanded by Ganondorf, form the hardened center core of the forces available to the Lords of Midnight. The X The X, created and commanded by SA-X are the most technologically adept of the rank and file available to the Lords of Midnight. Zerg The Zerg forces, provided and commanded by Sarah Kerrigan are the most recent addition to the Lords of Midnight’s forces. They are, however, rarely fielded in mixed military groups because most strains have violent, bestial natures and lack the ability to communicate with non-psychics. The exception to this are the lizardman like Yol’ari grunts who, while not particularly intelligent, possess enough to follow simple orders and work as guards and in mixed units. On Spira, where the Cerebrate can suppress their baser natures, Zerglings and Hydralisks can be found providing combat support for guard squads. In combined major military engagements, the Zerg fill two main roles. They provide excellent shock troops for use leading off an assault, with waves of zerglings and banelings serving to disrupt enemy formations and replace coordination with panic. Secondly the more massive bioforms provide heavy hitting line breaker troops for later in the assault. The Ultralisk in particular excels in this role. Columbia Authority The forces of Zachary Hale Comstock, Columbia Authority is made up primarily by conventional troops, men and women from Columbia armed with military grade rifles, pistols, and grenades. Most also carry Sky-Hooks to act as melee weapons, as well as small flying robotic drones with hooks, giving them access to the sky during combat. While individually weak, they come in large numbers and all sport an undying devotion to the Prophet. These normal soldiers are supported by stronger, more dangerous units. The Firemen and Zealots of the Lady are both horribly mutated by Vigors. The Firemen act as grenadiers and suicide bombers with their Devil's Kiss, and taking a surprising amount of punishment before going down. The Zealots, while frailer, use their Murder of Crows powers to teleport and fly around, distract enemies with vicious crows, and move in for the kill with sword strikes. Even stronger than these mutants are Finkton Automatons. Most notably are the Motorized Patriots, large robots in the visage of the Founding Fathers, armed with gatling guns and utterly relentless. The strongest units available to Columbia after the fall of Songbird are the Handymen, men shoved into enormous Autobodies and transformed into undying cyborgs. While their huge size, incredible strength, surprising speed, and electrical powers make them a force to be reckoned with, the Handyman suffer from constant headaches and coughing fits that can strike in the middle of battle, and their exposed hearts on their chest make a glaring weakness. Columbia Authority is almost exclusively sighted in Columbia itself. However, if any member of the Lords requests aid, one can expect Columbia Authority to jump to their defense. Important/Named NPCs Followers Cerebrate Sarah Kerrigan's second in command. Onyx Veran Nidle Yunalara Category:NPCs Category:Followers